Happy Anniversary Jessica
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: I am aware I probably spelled Anniversary wrong but this is a gift to a friend who has been having one hell of a bad week. Enjoy


**A special request from my friend, DeansTrueGirl. She has had a really bad week and I wrote this to make her feel better.**

"So we are agreed?" Dean confirmed amongst our group as we crowded close around the table in Neal's apartment.

"Got it. You, Mindy, Sam, Moz, Peter, and El will get the party ready at the Mansion while Neal, June, and myself will distract her until the party is ready," I confirmed. We all nodded in agreement as I handed the keys to the mansion over to Dean.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jessica asked suddenly appearing in the door.

"Nothing!" Melinda shouted too quickly. I rolled my eyes.

"They are going on a Siren hunt and using Mindy as bait/a contact. They figured since it was around water you might like to stay and hang out with us instead of having a potential drowning incident," I said planting my hands on my waist.

"I usually go with Dean on hunts…" she started.

"Jess, it's a lake. Think about it," I said. Jessica nodded in understanding.

"You, be careful out there," she said to her husband taking his hand. He cupped her cheek kissing her softly.

"Don't worry, babe, you know that I will," he said with a smile. I was forced to roll my eyes though in all honesty I wasn't much better… just less public. Dean gave her one more kiss before they left. She watched the door with goo-goo eyes for the next few minutes before I cleared my throat.

"When you decide to come back to Earth we are going to lunch and then shopping for gowns," I said.

"Gowns?"

"Yeah Isla is planning a ball for the Summer Sun Celebration," I said.

"You never said anything about a Summer Sun Celebration before," she said crossing her arms.

"It's a druid thing so I celebrated on my own most of the time. Now as Queen I am expected to host the ball and I know how you and Mindy love grand dances," I said crossing my own arms daring her to continue. I was a master liar let's see how she could keep up.

"So what did you do to celebrate in years past?"

"I would go off alone and pray and worship for a couple of hours in celebration and thanks for the beautiful sunlight gifted to us each day," I replied.

"Ladies, if we don't hurry we will miss our reservations," June interrupted. Jessica eyed me suspiciously but headed out the door followed by June.

"That was an excellent cover," Neal whispered, taking my arm.

"I learned from the best," I said smiling looping my arm through his.

000

We were dining in the _Un Avant-Go__û__t de Paris _and Jessica was enthralled. I was used to it considering Neal loved this place. I shook my head as she made some odd statement.

"I just wish Dean were here instead of hunting down sirens," she muttered. "It's our anniversary you know." She twisted her finger with her diamond ring. June glanced at us and I glanced at Neal out of the corner of my eye. Jessica didn't see it, thank goodness or there would be question after question.

I cleared my throat and dabbed delicately at my mouth, "So are what style dress do you think you'll get, Jess?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"I am sorry I have no idea how to girl talk. You know that," I said rolling my eyes. Jessica laughed while June shook her head smiling and sipping her tea. I gave a sulk.

"Well I ain't offering my help again," I spat.

"I appreciate it, Lindsey," she said laughing.

"Yeah I can tell," I muttered. Neal chuckled and lay his hand on mine gently.

"I think we have an appointment we must be getting to," he said smiling.

"Ah yes!" June said with a smile, "I reserved a sitting with a lovely boutique on south-side. They have always made me the most beautiful gowns and some of the most exquisite tuxedoes you have ever seen," she promised Jessica with a flourish of her hands.

"Really?"

"Of course dear, only the best for Myron and myself," she said lying a tip on the table as Neal paid the check.

000

"What do you think?" Jessica trilled spinning in her dress filling out in the wind. June tilted her head deducing the style and Jessica's form.

"Lower the sleeves a bit, Anna," she said to the seamstress. I stepped out in my own dress, jewels lining the bodice and the skirt. It was pitch black and had a large red bow in the center. I felt like a gift. The sleeves rested like bells on my arms and I tried to keep a smile on my face for Jessica's sake.

"Oh lovely dear," June complemented. Neal tilted his head and walked around me judging the dress on my pale scared body. Jessica stood where the mirrors surrounded her as the seamstress lowered the beautiful tulle sleeves from her shoulders to her upper arms.

"I think the sleeves need to be removed," he said judging the dress.

"Are you crazy?" I asked a little shocked. "I look like an old pincushion I want as much of me covered as I can get," I muttered.

"Oh just listen to him for once," Jessica retorted over her shoulder at me. "He is just trying to help." I shot her a glare before finally nodding to my seamstress, Fiona. She nodded and started taking the sleeves from my arms.

"Perfect," he said, kissing my cheek. Jessica smiled at our affection. I just smiled.

000

We were in the taxi on our way home when Jessica realized we were heading out of Neal's radius to the Hamptons where my Mansion was. It was the only place outside his radius that he could go.

"Wh-what's going on?" she asked, looking out of the taxi window.

"Thought we might crash at the Mansion tonight," I said, absently in the front seat, eyes shut.

"Really?"

"Why not?"

"Well I thought at least June would head home," Jessica said.

"Isla is visiting, remember," I said.

When we got to the large stone, castle like building I grabbed my dress and headed to my room, Jessica, heading to her own. The ballroom was locked until later.

"Hey why don't you wear your dress to dinner later tonight. We are all gonna be dressed to the nines," I said with a smirk. She gave me a funny look but I disappeared behind the door before she could say anything else.

000

Later that night Jessica slipped out of her room in her evening gown and I, hidden in the shadows with a wicked smirk slipped up behind her and wrapped a blindfold around her eyes.

"What the-Lindsey? What's going on?" she yelped as I took her arm.

"Trust me," I said, "You are gonna love this." I waved for the doors to open and the light flooded the hall as well as the band and the sound of a crowd and the smell of gourmet food.

"Lindsey what's going on?" she demanded as I took her hand and placed it in another hand. "Who is this?"

"Take a guess, babe," Dean said as I removed the blindfold. Her face lit up as she launched herself into his arms. I leaned back into Neal's arms smiling.

"I thought you were gone on a hunt!" she gasped surprised and happy.

"Nope we came here to set up for our anniversary party," he said with a smirk. "Lindsey, lent us the keys for the party."

"This is perfect! Thanks Lindsey!" Jessica cried.

"Oh come on you are family you know you are welcome here," I said. A soft song started up and Neal took my hand gesturing to the dance floor. I smiled as he led me to the floor Jessica and Dean close behind. I smirked and leaned up to whisper something in Neal's ear. He nodded and I stepped away and made a request to the butler who nodded and dimmed the light as I stepped onto the stage silencing the band and earning the crowd's attention.

"May I have everyone's attention please," I called, officially gaining everyone's attention. "We all know how sacred marriage is. How wonderful it is to truly be in love." I paused as everyone glanced at their loves with adoration in their eyes.

"We are here tonight to honor two people who have stood beside each other through all the normal married trials and so very much more. To a very unlikely couple who fit so perfect together. Dean and Jessica Winchester I can only hope that one day we can all know love like you two do. Now for the guests of honor's dance," I said as the spotlight found Dean and Jessica and the band started to play a song. I smiled at the tears of happiness in my cousin's eyes.

After the dance Jessica found me and gave me a huge hug. "Thanks, cuz," she said before rushing back off to her husband. I may be a screw up in most things romance but tonight I made my cousin's anniversary something to remember.

**I seriously hope this made her day. She was so upset and needed a pickup hope you love it sis!**


End file.
